Afternoon Distraction
by marnariddle
Summary: Giza wants Seto's first day off in months to be fun, but when the Workaholic of the Dueling world holes up in his office, She must go to some pretty hot heights to pull it off! Seto/OC oneshot ;D


Giza walked through the hall on her way to Seto's office.

She was annoyed.

Beyond annoyed, almost pissed.

Seto had been working for almost 3 months straight without a single day off, and he had promised the first day off to her and Mokuba. Well, Mokuba had called her saying that, He wasn't going to be able to make it to the picnic they had planned because Seto was holed up in his office so he would rather go to the beach with his friends then sit at home on such a nice day, Giza had made him promise that he would be home in time for a late dinner but now she had to work on getting the other brother out of his cave.

She got to the big double doors of Mr. Workaholic's office and gently opened the door a crack to spot her boyfriend sitting at his desk, typing away furiously on his laptop, and her heart fluttered. It wasn't like Giza didn't see him often, she saw him almost everyday now that they had started dating after the Duelist Kingdom fiasco a few years ago, but they hadn't had any fun "intimate" time in three months. She was not going to count the quickies they had in the office and limo rides to events since they only lasted a grant total of 5 minutes and she didn't usually have as much fun as him.

But oh boy.

Didn't he look yummy at the moment. The sunlight that filtered from the window made his chestnut hair shine and his pale skin glow and his eyes looked even more bluer then usual. And to put the icing on the cake he was wearing a white t-shirt, a tight white t-shirt, and she was hoping he was wearing the blue skinny jeans she had gotten him at Christmas, They made his ass look like two cling peaches and just as juicy.

Oh my, was it getting hotter?

Giza fanned herself with her hand when the idea hit her.

A wicked idea.

An idea that made her lower belly twitch just thinking it.

Why not have a little office romance?

Giza made a goofy grin as she turned around and tiptoed to Seto's bedroom. When she was safely inside she walked over to his enormous walk in closet and started browsing for the perfect naughty intern outfit. She found a white button up shirt and his favorite red striped tie and was about to disrobe when she spotted his favorite white cape/trench coat thing. Giza thought of herself in this sitting up on his desk and his surprised face at seeing her and she nodded happily, her inner sex goddess holding up pom poms and doing back flips.

So off came the blue t-shirt, green lacy bra, black converses and plaid mini skirt and she slipped the coat on. It was a tight fit, with Seto being all of a stick, even her C cups were having a hard time staying put and she was glad of the hidden clips to keep the coat closed. She went to the mirror to see what she looked like.

Giza's newly shortened black hair, much to Seto's ire, framed her face nicely and her bright green eyes just popped with the dark purple eyeliner she had applied and with the white coat clinging to her body she looked good, whoreish but good, and to add to the whole out come when she moved you could catch glimpses of her green lacy boy short undies. So she fluffed up her hair some to give it a just fucked look and added some cherry flavored lip gloss to her pink lips and decreed herself quite fuckable.

Hopefully the housekeeper was out or she was gonna have quite the surprise when she walked the halls.

Giza slinked back to Seto's door again and looked in. He was busy on the phone with the chair turned around so she made a silent dash to his desk and crouched behind it to hide making sure he was going to turn around any time soon. When she was sure he wasn't, she gently moved his laptop over and as quiet as she could she crawled on top of his desk and kept one knee up and tucked the other underneath her, she put her chin on the top of her knee and waited.

" Make sure I get the details Monday Roland." She heard Seto push the end button on his phone and watched as he turned his chair around and almost fall out of it.

" Hello Mr. Kaiba." Giza smiled at him.

Seto's mouth opened and then closed, he did that like four times before he found his voice. " G -giza?"

Giza nodded at him. " Ah, so you do remember me sir, I'm glad."

He seemed to recover some of his sense, he raised an eyebrow. " Is that my coat?"

" I'll be asking the questions Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind." She smiled sweetly at him. He raised that eyebrow again waiting for her to ask, she didn't miss that he was slowly drinking in her image like a man dieing of thirst.

Oh, this was so fun.

" Do you know what today is?" Giza asked.

" Saturday?" Seto replied.

" But what is so special about this Saturday?" She asked, moving her leg to rest her foot against the top of his leg.

" Um...I don't know." He replied his eyes staying glued to the spot where her undies peeked through.

" Its your first day off in 3 months." She said moving so that both of her feet were in his lap.

" Yeah?" Seto asked moving his hands and setting them on her knees.

" Yeah? you promised the first day off to me and Moki, thats yeah." She slapped his hands from her knees and slowly shifted off the desk and onto his lap.

Seto actually did a face palm. " Damn, I must have forgotten, I'm sorry, where is Mokuba anyway?"

Giza put her arms around his neck. " Think you can get away with just a sorry, Mister? And Mokuba is at the beach."

Seto put his arms around Giza's waist and pulled her closer. " Do you want me to beg forgiveness?"

" Hmmmm, lets see what your mouth can do to save you first." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

Seto wasn't as gentle, he crushed his lips to Giza's seemingly starved of the taste. He moved their lips together, fitting them perfectly to each other and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning when he felt Giza's tongue twisting around his, his hips mimicked the thrusting of his tongue and Giza let out a small moan of her own.

She broke apart from the kiss, panting. " Ok...that was pretty good, but I'm still in charge for the time being."

" Oh?" Seto asked, he thrusted his hips upwards and she could feel his hardness already.

" Yes." She moved so that she so she was standing and she grabbed the end of his shirt and lifted it off of him, she loved the look of his chest and she began trailing kisses down his neck to his chest. Seto made a growling noise as she kissed over to his nipple. Giza kissed it and then started gently sucking on it, swirling her tongue over it.

His head fell back the moment she started with her tongue and she could tell it took everything for him to keep himself still but his head was moving from side to side as she moved to the other one and gave it the same searing swirling kiss, you could see the bulge in his pants so she moved and straddled him as she trailed kisses back up to his mouth where she thoroughly inspected his tongue, doing what he had done earlier and moving her hips teasingly over his lap. His hands were clutching onto the arms of his chair.

" Well, Seto, I think you showed me just how sorry you were, so you can take over the reins." Giza whispered into his ear.

He didn't need telling twice, before she could say anymore he had he pinned down to the desk , his legs in between her thighs, his tongue in her mouth and his hands practically ripping the coat to shreds. When he had her topless, his mouth went straight to her breasts, placing opened mouth kisses to them and suckling her until she was panting and arching her back to him.

Good God, she missed this!

Her hand went into his hair and she was pulling him closer, as his other hand dipped down and tore her panties off, He moaned when he felt just how wet she was for him and he slicked two fingers into her as his thumb swirled her swollen clit. Giza was almost over flowing with sensations, this was so worth the wait, she let her legs open wider for him as his fingers danced fire into her.

She looked down and felt his hand disappear as he unzipped his pants and took them off, he hissed as the fabric of his boxers went over his swollen erection. He was quite ready as well. She sat up as he opened up a drawer and withdrew a foil square, Giza shifted so she was on the very edge of the desk as he rolled the condom on and he grabbed her and pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Seto eased into Giza, hissing at her tightness, fighting the urge to thrust as she got more use to his size. God how wonderful it felt. After a second he he gently began to thrust into her and Giza let her head roll back at the ecstasy she felt moaning loudly, it had been a loooong time. Giza moved her arms so they rested behind her supporting more of her weight so she could move her hips with his, letting him go deeper and deeper.

Giza's whole body cluntched, her eyes going back into her head for a minute, as the orgasm rolled through her, she cried out Seto's name just as his thrusting grew more frantic and soon he was yelling out, his head threw back, following her. Seto collapsed on top of Giza, and she welcomed the weight, as he started kissing her neck sweetly, she gave him a few kisses on the shoulder and he rolled off of her to sit on the desk, he was sweating and breathing heavily still.

" What time is Mokuba suppose to come back?" He asked suddenly.

" Not until 8." Giza said, sitting up.

Seto looked at the wall clock it was a little past four.

" Not much time, come on, we're going to christen the new sheets in my room and the guest room." Seto got up and grabbed Giza's hand dragging her along, both of them naked as jay birds and speed walking to the other side of the house.

Ah, Afternoon Distractions, they are highly under rated.


End file.
